1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for the production of a biochemical selected among lactic acid, acetol and 1,2-propanediol, comprising culturing a microorganism modified for an improved production of the biochemical selected among lactic acid, acetol and 1,2-propanediol in an appropriate culture medium and recovery of the desired biochemical which may be further purified wherein the microorganism expresses a methylglyoxal synthase (MGS) enzyme which activity is not inhibited by orthophosphate.
The present invention also relates to a mutant methylglyoxal synthase (MGS) comprising at least one amino acid residue in the protein sequence of the parent enzyme replaced by a different amino acid residue at the same position wherein                the mutant enzyme has retained more than 50% of the methylglyoxal synthase activity of the parent enzyme and        the methylglyoxal synthase activity of the mutant MGS is not inhibited by orthophosphate as compared to the parent enzyme.        
2. Description of Related Art
Methylglyoxal synthase (MGS) was discovered and identified as the first enzyme of the methylglyoxal bypass in E. coli. MGS was later found in a wide range of organisms including Gram-negative as well as Gram-positive bacteria and yeast (Cooper (1984)). Methylglyoxal bypass can serve as an alternative pathway for the conversion of triosephosphates to pyruvate during the catabolism of glucose (Cooper and Anderson (1970), Cooper (1984)). The Embden-Meyerhoff-Parnas (EMP) pathway or glycolysis involves the conversion of the triosephosphate glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate (G3P) to pyruvate whereas the methylglyoxal bypass starts from the second triosephosphate, dihydroxyacetone phosphate (DHAP), that is converted to pyruvate via the intermediates methylglyoxal (MG) and lactate.
MGS, which was first purified and characterized in E. coli (Hopper and Cooper (1971 and 1972)) catalyses the conversion of 1 mole of DHAP to 1 mole of MG and 1 mole of orthophosphate (Pi). MGS is very specific for DHAP, which seems to be the only substrate accepted by the enzyme with a good affinity (Affinity constant Km varied from 0.2 to 0.47 mM). Several inhibitors of the enzyme were identified: phosphoenolpyruvate (PEP), 3-phosphoglycerate, Pi and pyrophosphate (PPi).
The recent identification of the gene coding for MGS in E. coli (yccG, then renamed mgsA) allowed easier production and characterization of recombinant MGS after cloning and overexpression of the mgsA gene (Tötemeyer et al (1998)). A refined characterization of the enzyme was proposed (Saadat and Harrison (1998)) and the inhibition by the most potent inhibitor, Pi, was further investigated: Pi acted as an allosteric inhibitor of the enzyme, meaning that in the presence of phosphate, a higher amount of DHAP was necessary for the enzymatic reaction to proceed (See also characterization of native MGS from E. coli given in Example 2). Several MGS mutants (on positions D20, D71, D91, D10 and H98), always impairing the catalytic rate of the enzyme were characterized and a catalytic mechanism was proposed (Saadat and Harrison (1998), Marks et al (2004)). The three dimensional structure of MGS from E. coli was determined after crystallisation of the enzyme (Saadat and Harrison (1999 and 2000)). MGS is a homohexamer with 6 identical units of 17 kDa. Phosphate can bind to the active site of MGS and a hypothesis for the transmission of allosteric information through the salt bridges between the monomers was proposed, although no clear evidence was given.
Production of several products of interest, lactate, acetol and 1,2-propanediol, can result from the catabolism of different carbon substrates (glucose, fructose, sucrose, glycerol) through the methylglyoxal bypass and especially through MGS.
The routes for catabolism of methylglyoxal have been investigated in bacteria (Ferguson et al, 1998) to understand the detoxification of this compounds but also for purposes of production of 1,2-propanediol. Three pathways that can lead to the production of lactate from methylglyoxal have been identified in E. coli:                 The first one is the glutathione dependent glyoxalase I-II system (encoded by gloA and gloB genes) which converts methylglyoxal into D-lactate in two steps (Cooper, 1984).        The second is the glutathione independent glyoxalase III enzyme which catalyses the conversion of methylglyoxal into D-lactate in one step (Misra et al, 1995).        The third system is the degradation of methylglyoxal by methylglyoxal reductases, resulting either in acetol or in D- or L-lactaldehyde (Cameron et al, 1998, Bennett and San, 2001). L-lactaldehyde can be further converted to L-lactate by the action of aldehyde dehydrogenases e.g. by the enzymes encoded by the aldA or aldB genes (Grabar et al, 2006).        
Lactate produced by one of the three systems can be further transformed into pyruvate by D- or L-lactate dehydrogenases. These enzymes, in contrast to fermentative lactate dehydrogenases, are flavin-linked membrane-bound proteins that are activated only under aerobic conditions (Garvie, 1980). D- and L-lactate dehydrogenases are coded respectively by the dld and lldD (or lctD) genes in E. coli (Rule et al, 1985, Dong et al, 1993).
Acetol or lactaldehyde produced by the third system can be converted to 1,2-propanediol by several enzymatic activities, especially glycerol dehydrogenase (encoded by gldA gene) or 1,2-propanediol oxidoreductase (encoded by fucO gene) in E. coli (Altaras and Cameron, 2000).
1,2-propanediol or propylene glycol, a C3 dialcohol, is a widely-used chemical. It is a component of unsaturated polyester resins, liquid detergents, coolants, anti-freeze and de-icing fluids for aircraft. Propylene glycol has been increasingly used since 1993-1994 as a replacement for ethylene derivatives, which are recognised as being more toxic than propylene derivatives.
1,2-propanediol is currently produced by chemical means using a propylene oxide hydration process that consumes large amounts of water. Propylene oxide can be produced by either of two processes, one using epichlorhydrin, and the other hydroperoxide. Both routes use highly toxic substances. In addition, the hydroperoxide route generates by-products such as tert-butanol and 1-phenyl ethanol. For the production of propylene to be profitable, a use must be found for these by-products. The chemical route generally produces racemic 1,2-propanediol, whereas each of the two stereoisomers (R)1,2-propanediol and (S)1,2-propanediol are of interest for certain applications (e.g. chiral starting materials for specialty chemicals and pharmaceutical products).
Acetol or hydroxyacetone (1-hydroxy-2-propanone) is a C3 keto alcohol. This product is used in vat dyeing process in the textile industry as a reducing agent. It can advantageously replace traditional sulphur containing reducing agents in order to reduce the sulphur content in wastewater, harmful for the environment. Acetol is also a starting material for the chemical industry, used for example to make polyols or heterocyclic molecules. It possesses also interesting chelating and solvent properties.
Acetol is currently produced mainly by catalytic oxidation or dehydration of 1,2-propanediol. New processes starting from renewable feedstocks like glycerol are now proposed (see DE4128692 and WO 2005/095536). Currently, the production cost of acetol by chemical processes reduces its industrial applications and markets.
The disadvantages of the chemical processes for the production of 1,2-propanediol and acetol make biological synthesis an attractive alternative. MGS is the mandatory first step from central metabolism for the production of these two compounds. Processes for the production of 1,2-propanediol or acetol using different microorganism, Clostridium sphenoides (DE3336051), Klebsiella pneumoniae (WO 2004/087936), recombinant yeast (WO 99/28481) or recombinant E. coli (WO 98/37204) have been disclosed. Alternative approaches for the production of 1,2-propanediol or acetol have also been disclosed (WO 2005/073364, WO 2008/116852, WO 2008/116848, WO 2008/116849, WO 2008/116851)).
Lactic acid or lactate and its derivatives have a wide range of applications in the food, pharmaceutical, leather and textile industries. Recently, polylactic acid (PLA) has been developed as a renewable, biodegradable and environmentally friendly plastic and therefore, the demand for lactate is expected to expand. Lactate can be produced either by a chemical synthesis or by a biological process. However, only a biological process is able to produce the desired stereoisomer, D- or L-lactate with high optical purity, which is an important characteristic for many of its end uses. Physical properties and biodegradation rate of PLA can be controlled by manipulating the ratio of the chiral substrates, D- and L-lactate. Therefore, availability of biological processes for the production of optically pure D- and L-lactate is a prerequisite for high quality polymer synthesis.
Lactic acid bacteria are natural producers of lactate and some can be found to be specific for the D- or L-form. These bacteria have been traditionally used for the production of lactate as specialty chemical (e.g. in US 2004/0005677). However, with the emergence of lactate as commodity chemical for PLA synthesis, more efficient and cost-effective processes are needed. Alternative biocatalysts able to growth in mineral salt medium and to use a range of different sugar substrates are investigated. Yeasts and E. coli combine these characteristics with the availability of a wide range of genetic tools for metabolic engineering. Use of these catalysts for the production of lactic acid has been described in WO 03102201, WO 03102152 and US 2005/0112737 for yeast strains and in EP 1760156 and WO 2005/033324 for E. coli strains. These production processes for D- or L-lactate in microorganisms rely on the reduction of pyruvate produced by the catabolism of sugars by NADH-dependent lactate dehydrogenases, generally under anaerobic conditions. The methylglyoxal bypass with the three pathways for the degradation of MG mentioned above can serve as an alternative non-fermentative pathway for the production of lactate, as described in PCT/EP2009/053093.
According to the allosteric inhibition of MGS by Pi, the conditions necessary for the enzyme to be active would be a high concentration of its substrate DHAP or a low concentration of Pi. When Pi is limiting in the environment, G3P dehydrogenase cannot continue to work without one of its substrate and therefore G3P and hence DHAP will accumulate, filling the two conditions for efficient work of MGS. Under these conditions, methylglyoxal bypass will replace glycolysis for catabolism of triosephosphates. When Pi is abundant, glycolysis will operate because the concentration of Pi would be too high and the concentration of DHAP to low for MGS to be active (Cooper (1984), Fergusson et al (1998)). This mechanism allows the microorganism to cope with different situations with regards to Pi. However, concerning the production of metabolites in the methylglyoxal bypass when these molecules are the end-products of the metabolism, the two parallel pathways, glycolysis and methylglyoxal bypass will have to work together: glycolysis to ensure the supply of precursors and energy for growth and methylglyoxal bypass for the synthesis of the wanted products. In this case, a MGS enzyme that has lost its inhibition by phosphate would be a clear advantage.
The inventors have identified new mutant MGS that had lost allosteric inhibition by phosphate, while keeping most of their specific activity for the conversion of DHAP into MG, as demonstrated in Example 2 by the characterization of purified enzymes. Use of these mutants is a key element in the design of more efficient processes for the production of the products of the methylglyoxal bypass, particularly acetol, 1,2-propanediol and lactate.